


【燎原NPC/Ezio】The Afternoon of Ceres

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rebellion, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: 启示录背景，在Ezio取得第一本日记，启程前往伊斯坦布尔之前的一小段时间里发生的故事
Relationships: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze/ Luciano Cavazza
Kudos: 4





	【燎原NPC/Ezio】The Afternoon of Ceres

他或许对待Luciano太过苛刻了，从前就是如此，当年轻人突然跳到他面前，不再躲藏，而且还拔出剑来站在他身边时，Luciano赶在Ezio能对此评价什么之前开口为自己辩驳。

“我就当您自己已经忘记了那回事，但我的性命已经不止属于我一个人了。”暴风雨中的甲板和大呼小叫的海盗让Ezio无法看清他的面孔，真遗憾，Luciano太害羞了，那样不带着面罩的时候可并不多见“您尽可把我当做一名忠实的仆人、随从、士兵，随您高兴——只是千万别指望能赶我走，或是抛下我。我清楚您想做什么，要去哪里，我总会追上去的。”

他说的话掷地有声，竟然远比他要去猎杀任何一名圣殿骑士，要去为兄弟会的事业贡献力量时还要坚定不移。Ezio有那么一瞬间想要拿这个揶揄他：Lucia，小家伙，你到底是把自己的忠心发誓给了什么啊？但他怎么问的出口！那答案呼之欲出，压根儿用不着Luciano自己再给他重复一遍，更何况，若是他真的听到年轻人这么说了，非得羞愧难当。

“只给您，导师，只给您。还能是什么呢？”

他无法为此责备Luciano，Ezio引以为傲的刺客大师，他年轻的情人。曾经他因为Katerina的无情与利用而伤透了心，如今难道还要对别人做同样的事吗？

但有时候，他也一点儿都琢磨不清年轻人究竟想要什么。Ezio同意了他跟随自己踏上旅途的请求，几经劝说无果后，也就放任了他还是把自己当作导师来尊敬的态度——他早就放弃这个了，在罗马城的时候就是，但那时这好歹还算有些理由，毕竟他们相当清楚彼此需要在同僚与朋友眼中保持的距离。

但现在他们远离故乡数千里，别说认识他们和清楚兄弟会事宜的人，就连分的清热那亚和佛罗伦萨的人也没几个。Ezio开始怀疑Luciano是故意的，他们因为风暴而停留在雅典的那段时间，每次Luciano在床上也恭恭敬敬叫他“mentor”的时候，Ezio都恨不得直接把他从卫城上扔下去。

但Luciano不是个好言相劝就能够说服的人，他自有些牛角尖上的固执，称谓这事儿也同样。自然，即便已经远离了意大利，他也同样固执地做着一名刺客大师，Ezio该庆幸在抵达马西亚夫之前他们没什么机会碰上些圣殿骑士，否则他们该比因为打败了海盗的缘故而在整个希腊海岸名声大噪的程度还要显眼了。

如今想来，那可真不是个好主意。说不定马西亚夫的埋伏正是因为他的行踪太过显眼了，但那不包括Luciano，年轻人在那些固执之外的所有事上都恭顺、谦卑，安静地做着Ezio的影子，若非他的导师需要他的时候，绝不轻易出现在他面前提醒自己的存在。

现在就是他需要Luciano的时候了：Ezio差点儿就在山坡上摔碎了骨头，但他在冰冷的灌木掩映下徐徐醒来，意识到自己还活着。Luciano正蹲在他身边，轻轻地、不容置疑将他拖起来挪到自己的背上。

Ezio看到晦暗的树影里七零八落圣殿骑士的尸体，但他没力气提醒Luciano要去阖上死者的眼睛。他想说自己没那么虚弱，虽然Ezio全身都痛得要命，觉得自己怕不是要再也站不起来了，但他只需要休息一下，很快，只要休息一下，他就可以……

Luciano的靴子陷在冰冷泥泞的泥土里，背着他沉重地往山坡上挪去，树枝上有些灰色的薄雪落在了他们的头顶和肩头，随着他们的脚步轻轻抖落。Ezio感到自己疼痛的肋骨正紧贴着年轻人热烘烘的背脊，他出了点儿汗，肌肉绷紧隆起，坚定不移，沉默得像一匹专心致志的驮马。

“Ezio，你还好吗？”Luciano的声音闷闷地传来，他调整呼吸，平稳地说道，但和Ezio一样难掩疲惫“那个拜占庭人正在哨岗里躲着，指挥士兵四处搜寻可能还活着的刺客，你可把他们吓破了胆。”

哦，总算。他可真难揣度，Ezio心想。Luciano究竟是因为和Claudia同样的理由，还是因为和Katerina同样的理由而叫他Ezio呢？

“Lucia，放我下来吧，我没事。”他说道，拍了拍年轻人的手臂。而实际上他身上的疼痛几乎没怎么消退，他呼吸时依旧感到肺中火辣辣的疼痛。但Ezio觉着自己已经可以振作起来，再提起剑去继续追杀那个秃头团长，夺回记录着阿泰尔图书馆钥匙所在的书册。

Luciano停了下来，他喘气时有一捧捧乳白的水雾消散在面孔上。他似乎偏了偏头，去看自己肩头年长的情人，他的导师。又或者没有，他只是无动于衷。

他把Ezio放了下来，没有再伸手试图帮有些乏力的导师稳住身形，同时拉上了自己的面罩，只从兜帽下晦暗的阴影里安静地看向他。

“他们有多少人？”

“不多，而且大部分都是训练不足的民兵。拜占庭人乱了阵脚，把村民都赶出了屋子在搜寻他们是否有窝藏您。”

“人群有利于行动。”Ezio点了点头，重新整理自己的护腕和臂甲，清点身上的武器，那把从马西亚夫圣殿驻兵手里夺来的弯刀丢失了。但他来不及为此烦恼，Luciano取下了自己的佩剑交给他。

“我会跟在您身后，如果您需要，随时听候您的差遣。”

Ezio于是收下了那把剑，并在心里计算着等了结了此事，他要尽快在有城市的地方找人重新打造一把新的。

“走吧。”他说，把Luciano的剑挂上剑带，率先往山坡上的哨岗走去。而他的刺客大师在应声后消失在了原地，但Ezio知道他正紧紧地跟着自己，并且绝不会落下一步。

那本书上写道《秘密的十字军战争》。当Ezio翻开它时，他看到了尼科罗.波罗的名字，著名的商擘曾经也是兄弟会的拥趸这个历史让他感到恍如隔世，忆起自己在罗马的经营还是依靠切萨雷手下一群海盗宝箱里的钻石才得以开始。

他相当清楚著名的刺客导师，马西亚夫堡垒曾经的主人——阿泰尔.伊本.拉阿哈德那些让所有刺客耳熟能详的过去，因此看起这本书来也一目十行，只因为一些细节和新奇的轶闻而稍作停顿。商人的笔触干练简洁，对事件中的人与场景并不多加修饰，正适合用来记述历史。

现在Ezio已经明白那个时不时会出现在自己视线中的白色幽灵是谁了，尽管曾经所有的马西亚夫刺客都如此着装，但那张沉静、坚毅的面孔只会是一个人。

但实际上，思及此事却并没有太让Ezio感到兴奋，Altair的鬼魂和曾来自苹果的声音一样让他困惑而又充满警惕，如果曾经伟大的刺客导师仍在他逝去的土地上徘徊……那难道等到Ezio也死去，他也会依旧停留在这个冷酷而充满痛苦的世界上吗？

他看得太入迷了，当Luciano走进房间里时，Ezio意识到了这件事。

他从堡垒上跌落，又一路追杀拜占庭人的劳累加重了隐藏的伤势，紧接着又被从飞奔的马车上扔进了荆棘遍布的野地，在那之前，乱石密布、冰霜封冻山路上发生的拖行，更是严重擦伤了他的膝盖和背脊。

怪不得那些圣殿骑士被他吓破了胆，若是Ezio自己遇上这样怎么都杀不死的敌人，也确实要胆寒他身上是否凭依着魔鬼的力量了。

但他该尽快振作起来，找艘前往伊斯坦布尔的船，抢在圣殿骑士前搜集阿泰尔的钥匙——这个谜题和遗产太慷慨，也太繁琐了。

“您一直在看那本书。”Luciano放下食物时说道，目光扫过Ezio盖着毛毯的双腿“您饿了吗？这个季节只有冬钓的黑鱼产量颇丰，我向从阿卡港回来的村民那里买了些酒，希望您不嫌弃。”

“谢谢你，Lucia。世上能比得上托斯卡纳和坎帕尼亚的酒庄不多，我们也用不着苛求。”Ezio不甚在意食物的问题，但他仍然感激有Luciano为他惦念着一顿还算饱足的晚餐。

“阿卡港应有不少往伊斯坦布尔的船只，商船或者旅船。”他说道，在他们坐下享用食物时把那本书收入行囊“据这本书中的信息，剩下四把钥匙都在那座古城中，我们应该尽快出发了。”

他说这话意有所指，有所准备Luciano会提出反对的意见，毕竟他之前劝说自己多停留几日稍作休息，顺便医治伤势的态度相当强硬。

但这回Luciano却只是抬头盯着他看了一会儿，便顺从地答应了“我会在近日打听阿卡港行船的消息，一旦有合适的船只打算出港便立刻告知您。”

那个念头又冒了出来，Ezio心想，他或许对年轻人太过苛刻了。尽管他与此同时也没什么具体的念头，好让Luciano能稍微放松些。

Lucia，亲爱的，我们没有在又一场权力的游戏里，他想说，这只是一场追寻——可追寻着Altair的遗产却难保他们又将陷入另一次恶斗。

Ezio已经因为拜占庭人和被圣殿骑士占领的堡垒感到疲惫了，他庆幸Luciano陪伴在自己身边，使他不至于孤军奋战，也不全然像他离开罗马时对Claudia说的那样——自己养活自己。但他与此同时感到另一种如芒在背的灼热驱策，让他不可能停下脚步，而这也意味着Luciano不会停下脚步。

他果然还是对待Lucia太过苛刻了。

“有什么事困扰着您吗？是否是行程或者关于圣殿骑士的消息？”Luciano在此时开口问道，他在屋内摘下了兜帽和面罩，斗篷搁在门边的长凳上。没有满身披挂武器地年轻人看起来颇有些瘦削，但他仍然比Ezio强壮。

Ezio摇了摇头，喝了一口木杯里的葡萄酒，老实说，虽然称不上享受但倒也不赖，这使他意识到Lucia在其中所用的心，于是再次开始拼命思考起来——他清楚自己想要的是什么，Ezio所求甚简，只是通常现实却待他的期望有些凉薄。可Luciano想要的到底是什么呢？三十年的岁月在他们中间隔离太多，Ezio实在是琢磨不透。

“Lucia。”Ezio这样亲亲切切地叫他，有时候他自己会暗自轻笑这像是在叫一个天真烂漫小女孩儿的名字“你有和家里人写过信吗？我记得你母亲仍在世，还有一位在威尼斯行商的舅舅。”

“在雅典的时候我有向母亲送出一封家书。”Luciano回答他“我并非鲁莽无谋地冲出家门，罔顾自己的誓言和作为儿子的责任。请您不必担心。”

他是不是把我想问得每一件事情都打算得好好的了？Ezio挑了挑眉，隔着摇曳的烛光看着他“但她恐怕依旧十分挂念你，而且自从失去了你妹妹，她便只有你这一个孩子了。”

年轻人沉默了好一会儿，他面前的食物已经慢慢变冷，鱼肉散发出轻微的腥味。

“您不必如此，我很高兴能够与您同行，如果能帮上些忙更好。”他平静地说道，或者说，是在强作镇定。

刀叉碰撞，被Luciano轻轻地搁在盘子上，他几乎还没吃多少。Ezio也同样，鱼肉非常鲜美，但他伤筋动骨，疲惫拖累了胃口。

“当然，我也很享受你的陪伴。”Ezio真诚地说道，而年轻人陡然望过来的灼热视线让他不自觉地垂下了眼睛，烛火使那双眼睛闪闪发亮，滚烫而耀眼。这让他继续开口时，语气稍微迟疑了一瞬“……只是这趟旅途注定枯燥乏味了些，而且总会伴随着意想不到的危险，我和你母亲年岁相当，若是在这个年纪她也失去了你……”

“我相信正是因为如此，您才更不应该孤身出行。难道您的妹妹不同样挂念您吗？”

“我可还没那么不堪一击吶。但你的确帮了大忙，我很感激，Lucia。”

想到Claudia使Ezio感到心痛，他怎么能告诉他的小妹妹他心怀孤独与死亡的决心要前往被遗弃的古迹，只为寻求一个虚无缥缈的宝藏。Altair的智慧，他苍白的幽灵。

Ezio总有这样的预感，当他被当做一个受魔鬼凭依的“超人”单枪匹马、不知疲倦地在圣殿骑士中杀出一条血路……他以为自己是在最后燃尽的边缘，一捧即将被狂风吹灭的火焰腾空飞舞的假象。

偏偏这个时候，这个年轻人，这个够做他儿子年纪的、还未尝过衰老是如何缓慢无情屠杀生命和激情滋味的小家伙，如此慷慨激昂，如此坚定不移地说出了让Ezio羞赧又晕头转向的话。

他早知道Luciano的念头，他的决心，可他走上前，握住Ezio的手，那双闪闪发光的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，好像永远都不会厌倦一般。

“您难道想不到这个吗？还是故意装作不明白？我爱您，这便已经是无穷的喜乐和动力了。哪怕您用不着我的剑，无需我鞍前马后，我也乐意为您做这些多此一举的事。”

Ezio忽然觉着叙利亚的葡萄酒也没那么差强人意“等你再长几岁，就不会整天把这些话挂在嘴边了。”他咕哝地说道，打了个激灵，把自己的手抽出来，尽管年轻人火热的掌心让他发冷的手指暖和又安心。但Ezio又不是什么坐在马车里和年轻情人偷情的贵族夫人，Luciano可用错了他发散魅力的方式。

“我清楚即便您不说也是明了透露着自己的意思的，我时刻铭记于心。”这小兔崽子油嘴滑舌地说道，尽管他们都知道Ezio的确说过，就在切萨雷坠亡的墙垛上，让Ezio自个儿尤其不情愿回忆起来的急切和莽撞。

那次他还极其热情地和他亲口承认的情人先生“偷情”了几乎一整夜，叫人弄不清究竟谁才是那个浑身都有使不完力气的年轻人。而且与那同时，他可用令人印象深刻的方式说了好几遍那话。

这个回忆（而且也就是几年前的事而已）让Ezio不自觉吞吞吐吐起来，脑子里盘旋着对自己这个“老不羞”的埋怨。

“等到过几年我禁不起你折腾了再说这些吧，卡瓦扎先生。可不是人人都有亚历山大六世那样的’降福’。”

“您是在提醒我应该抓紧时间吗？”

Ezio看他一眼，有那么一瞬间想要故意不解风情地叫他趁早像个意大利男人一样，学会适可而止和八面玲珑地对待爱与欲望的关系。但他再次想起对自己的质问——他对Luciano太苛刻了，以至于好像满不在乎对方爱他的深情似的，总在无意中给对方设下太多的高墙。

虽然，Ezio心想，他肯定不是因为这个原因才固执地在床上也叫他“导师”。

“谁说不是呢？时光荏苒，岁月如梭嘛。”他回答道，下一秒从Luciano眼中读出这顿晚餐注定要无疾而终的事实，但若他想尽快启程踏上旅途，Ezio最好还是用心对待他的疲惫和伤势得好。

“待会儿你得起来把食物热一热了。”他说道，Luciano当然立刻答应下来，于是Ezio趁着档口又赶紧补充道“这次可别撕坏我的里衣了，这里可不比雅典，而且别动静太大。”

他们赶跑那些圣殿骑士后，村民们感激地依着两名刺客的请求，把无人居住，只有厩圈被使用的一栋屋子清理来给他们暂住。这里因为衰败和入侵已经只剩相当稀少的，年纪大了无法搬迁的本地人居住，但他们仍然是在一个狭窄、僻静，四下相邻的村舍中。

火炉不甚旺盛的燃烧着，寒风从土墙的缝隙和没有钉牢的窗框间隙拥挤着钻入，窃窃私语般轻声作响。

Ezio不再是那个能在冰冷的河水里泡个湿透也能浑身热腾的少年了，他在剥下衣衫时打了个激灵，遍布的淤青和擦伤因为寒风而尤其的发起疼来。但Luciano立刻将那些裸露的肌肤拢在掌下，力道轻柔地摩挲而过，掌心的纹路和累生的剑茧逡巡过战栗的肌肉、耸立的胛骨，掸落困扰他年长情人的寒冷。

年轻人的双臂伸展如同羽翼，覆盖Ezio的背脊和腰臀，一点儿凉也没让他多受，反而点燃越来越多的火苗，烤得他发热，发疼，像被蛇的毒牙咬中，被致命的毒液侵蚀。

Luciano的嘴唇有点儿发凉，大约是因为常掩藏在面罩之下，少作言语而缺少了些灵巧，但它很快也燃起火焰来，就像山崖上的燧石，落下的亲吻和舔舐都带着锋利的热度。

为了避免不小心压着Ezio身上的伤势，Luciano劝说他坐在自己身上，他绝无轻视Ezio的想法，也并非有意小心翼翼、过度地呵护，他从年长者眼中读出自嘲和不甘，便连忙去吻他，在他热乎乎的嘴唇间向他解释，向他自陈，请求他的谅解。可Ezio又哪儿会真的怪他？

Ezio比他看起来单薄，当这只垂暮的鹰真的就这样心甘情愿栖落他的膝头，Luciano几乎能感觉到他嶙峋的骨骼正支棱在皮肉之下咫尺的距离。当他每每知觉如此，便心中作痛——期盼衰老别待他太薄，期盼时间能留有情面。

但Ezio怎么会因此就失了魅力与光辉呢？Luciano对流淌过他骨血的时光又爱又恨，但他从不想年轻的Ezio该有多好，活在其他人记忆里的少年与青年有多么迷人可爱。他只知道他所遇见，他所拥有的刺客导师，即便是Ezio自个儿也要嫌弃的皱纹与白发，Luciano也丝毫不减热情。

Ezio压低的喘息像是那根最坚韧低垂琴弦的低鸣，要压低掌心，用上些力气也用上些技巧才能拨动最动听的旋律。此刻Ezio已浑身赤裸，苍白的肌肤被烛光镀上蜂蜜般的金黄，在沉默的演出里，他同时身作歌者与舞者，和弦与独奏，将渡引他最虔诚的信徒一路顶礼膜拜，交付身心。

“Lucia，快点……”唉，他轻轻呼唤的声音多么甜蜜，也多么醉人。Luciano只好依言照做，压紧他的腰窝让他坐在自己膝头的双腿张得更开，仰头舔舐他发红的耳朵，牙齿磨蹭柔软的软骨和前日曾冻伤的耳垂，换来那根琴弦一声短促的轻鸣。

与此同时，他滑入对方臀缝间的手指已经碰到了那个已经有些濡湿发软的入口——Ezio还是湿得很快，他的身体记得清楚，即便并不情愿。但因着是为了自己珍爱的情人，他的小刺客，他便也坦然接受了：仅仅是在Luciano的爱抚下便已经情不自禁地准备好了自己。

Ezio伸手探进Luciano手边的药盒里，给自己的手指裹上一层亮晶晶的油脂，它们冻的有些发硬了，或许Luciano该事先把它们搁到火盆边上烘一烘。当他轻轻推了推Luciano的肩头时，对方立刻会意地揽住他慢慢挪上床铺躺下身去。

这间村舍的土床很窄，也很狭小，以Ezio和Luciano的身高都只能稍微蜷缩起身体才能躺下，因此他们把床尾的斗柜拉过来垫上衣物和行囊权当做枕头。最初几天Ezio还浑身疼痛难忍时，Luciano就在夜里把门边的长凳搬过来，合衣躺在上面入睡，只为了确认夜晚Ezio因为疼痛和口渴醒来时，能方便随时坐起来燃起灯给他一碗温热的清水润喉。

这个时候，Luciano便也把头搁在斗柜上黑色的行囊边上，只撑着手肘稍微支起身子去看他，另一只手搭在Ezio腰上扶住他，方便他借力。

Ezio熟练地去准备自己，沾着油脂的手指探入已然湿软的穴口，塌下腰去让他们的阴茎碰到一起相互挤压、磨蹭，他一下子便将两根手指刺进最深，咬着嘴唇忍住痛呼，开始试探着分剪、抽插，收缩着穴肉配合去适应。

他的额上沁出了一层薄汗，腰肢酸软，手臂力不从心，慢慢地只能完全俯下身去贴着年轻人的胸膛，嘴唇摩挲那发烫的肌肤，又被立马捧起脸来拖入一个热烈的吻中。

“别动，Lucia，别动。”他眼前的一缕发丝被轻轻拨开，Ezio喃喃说道，抽出手指时听到轻微的水声，腿根上似乎随之淌下了些许热乎乎的液体“就像从前我们做过的那样，你喜欢吗？让我重新为你再做一次吧，让我骑你。”

Luciano怎么可能拒绝他呢？当他直起布满斑驳伤痕的躯体——那是快要痊愈的标志，可那同样太过斑斓——可别动静太大，Lucia，你从上面压住我的时候我或许会感到疼痛。

Ezio背对他坐了下去，背脊中央深陷的阴影宛如一条蜿蜒的黑蛇，当他试探着摆动起腰肢，撑起双腿时，那条蛇便也随之游弋、爬行，滑腻的细鳞钻进Luciano的皮肉去吮他的血。

寒冷早已经无影无踪，这纵身骑上他的老刺客浑身都蒸出一层薄汗，躯壳上涌起醉酒般的绯红，宛如烈焰熊熊的炉膛，融化黄金与青铜。当Luciano轻轻捏着他凸出的髋骨一遍遍抚摸，就好像用手指揩过奶油上浇淋的蜜糖，Ezio在喘息中低声咕哝了一句什么，模糊地抱怨又或是感叹，腾出一只撑在身前的手去抓住那挠得他腰际一阵麻痒的小鸟爪子。

他动得不快，也不激烈，全然靠技巧取胜，深谙自己身体能做的把戏，只用不时收紧的肠道和浅浅的吞吐去取悦年轻人的欲望。但人的欲望往往如此奇怪啊——若只想一展雄姿，钱袋里躺着金币的人们自会向熟稔此道的妓子讨教，没有余钱的人则有时用刀剑做性交的替代，有时拿他人的痛苦倾泄满腔愤懑。但Luciano的剑刃已经足够锋利了，他心满意足，没什么还能余裕的渴求要向旁人索要，只怕自己狭窄的心房甚至装不下Ezio慷慨给予的那些。

Ezio的右肩胛上有几道红痕，前日为了防止箭伤撕裂而把绷带缠得过紧留下的痕迹，那条细蛇左右滑动，在不时蜿蜒盘旋的阴影中爬行，吐出鲜红的信子舔舐Ezio背部一块块淤青的痕迹。它们曾从茜色变为深紫，然后蜕变发青，最终边缘泛出黄疸般、通常是从疾病和虚弱中显现的颜色——他还健康着，肌肉股张，臂膀坚韧，双腿有力，疲惫与伤痛何尝是对手？他只是也需要和普通人一样，片刻地休息罢了，一场好梦足矣，若他想要更多，可也无从怪罪。

Luciano想着，便起身用手背贴着那些斑驳的痕迹慢慢划过，汗水沿着Ezio的皮肤滚动而下时像是滚烫的热油，灼伤了他的手指。

“等等！Lucia……别。”

Ezio因为他起身的动作而猛地身子一歪，不得不抬起另一条手臂去扶住身边的墙壁，他忘了此刻他正在一场不那么安稳的骑行里，眼看着就像向前摔倒了。Luciano不可能让此事发生，他紧紧揽住了骑手的腰腹，贴上他的背脊，去吻他黏着发丝的后颈，把他按在了他们面前的那面墙上，那本来是床头的地方，保证他依旧安稳地坐在鞍鞯上，不偏不倚。

Ezio声音发哽，发着抖去推他“别这样，太……太深了，我……”他的声音在喉咙里打了个转，因为一次试探的顶入而变作带着哭腔的尖叫冒出来“啊！Lucia，Lucia，慢点！”他准是已经有点儿搞不清楚状况了，一边摆动着腰把腿分得更开一边说道。

Luciano握住他的阴茎时摸到他紧实下腹下一点儿微凸的幅度，感受到Ezio的背脊正贴着自己的胸膛轻轻发抖，他的心跳声——又快又沉，恍若惊雷，振聋发聩。

“导师，动静别太大啦。”Luciano在他耳边轻轻说道，感到一阵飞快的、剧烈的颤抖，伴随混杂着恼怒的惊喘，可也的确情不自禁地压低了些声音。

看吧，他到底是为什么非要这么叫呢？Ezio咬牙切齿，真后悔当初还没给他刺客大师头衔的时候，没多端端导师的威严给他瞧瞧……可他转念一想，那样这臭小子可不还叫的更起劲了？

他几乎是下意识地挣扎，但每一下似乎都只让阴茎进得更深，于是他又想要蜷缩起来，明明是这样的，但身体所做的却好像只是越来越沉迷地塌下腰去，就好像他已经因为饮得太多而醉得一塌糊涂，头脑与躯体分属两份不同的欲望。可难道这真让他感到苦闷吗？难道他沸腾的血液没有告诉他，他正在一场温暖而又放纵的飞行中？正在盘旋直上，跃入星空。

Ezio将前额抵上墙壁，闻到一墙之隔风霜与寒夜的气息，听到历经沧桑的黏土与稻梗静默腐朽的声音。Luciano不愿他去听、去闻那些徘徊幽灵的窃窃私语，他将手指嵌入Ezio抵着墙壁的左手指缝，抓住他，将他拉进怀里，让他背脊上蔓延起滚烫的火焰，年轻人有力的心跳化作利刃与长矛，将他穿刺。

他们走得太远啦，十二个月，从罗马一路东行，来到这块遥远而陌生的土地上，看见他们的敌人在他们曾经的圣地点起狼烟，他们的标识被废墟的碎石砖瓦破碎掩埋。风雪如同遮面的白布，Ezio却执意掀起它，即便那张长眠不醒的面孔苍白如纸，令他哀叹。

Luciano在此时轻轻咬了咬他的指尖，拉起他的手臂像是为弓弩的弦拉上箭矢，Ezio的肋骨嘎吱作响，呼吸滚烫而短促，但他并不觉疼痛，疼痛已经和寒冷一起被丢开了。他的手指在燧石与大理岩密布的山崖上被割得伤痕累累，寒风刺骨，鞭打攀缘者的关节与头脑。而此时年轻人细密温柔地去吻它们：那些伤口，磨破的老茧，冻伤发红的指节。

他的确已经足够苍老了，双手与面颊都爬上了皱纹，像小孩子的雀斑那样的浅淡斑纹也逐渐生出，但他的指腹依旧柔软，那些岁月与伤痛的痕迹就像贝母腹中一粒粒生长的珍珠，只使他光华更甚。

而他甚至乐意把柔软的蚌肉露出来给他一个柔软的吻，微笑时便也露出珍珠层细腻的光。

他们几乎同时达到了高潮，但Luciano在最后拔出来射在了他大腿上，双臂穿过腋下揽住高潮后有些失神的Ezio好让他不至于一下子跌倒在床铺上。

“您想喝点酒吗？”Luciano帮他简单擦拭过身体后，蹲在床边问道。火炉上已经烧上了热水，凝固的鱼汤被盛在土陶碗中一起放在滚水里加热，重新散发出鲜美的滋味。

Ezio把他拉过来吻他的嘴唇，然后坐起来披上衣袍“那酒还不错。”他说道，清了清嗓子，感觉腰有点儿酸痛，但那不值一提。

“很高兴您喜欢。”Luciano看上去有点呆呆地，干巴巴地回答他，末了又犹豫地问他“抱歉，刚才……”

“怎么，难道你还想再来一次？”

“不……呃，我是说，如果您还想——”

Ezio饶有兴趣地看着他，忽然渴望一杯加了奶油与砂糖的咖啡，但充满豆蔻和红花芬芳的葡萄酒倒也不错“给我点儿酒吧，也给你自己倒一杯，Lucia。”

他轻轻地说道。然后他们坐下来重新继续他们的晚餐，冻河里钓起的黑鱼鲜美紧实，异域的美酒也足够馥郁可口。

“唉，没了你我可怎么办，Lucia。”Ezio装模作样地感叹，充满喜爱地看见年轻人脸上为此露出一个清浅的微笑。

他太害羞啦，年长的刺客心想，若是以后他肯摘下面罩多加练习这样的表情，大概能赶得上自己年轻时候那样受女孩儿欢迎呢。

“我们明天就出发去阿卡港，尽快找合适的船只前往伊斯坦布尔。”他说道，冲他年轻的情人露出微笑，看见那双闪闪发光的灰蓝色眼睛目不转睛地看着自己，毫不遮掩遮“那可是座千年古城，准备好大开眼界吧，小家伙。”

Luciano点了点头，安静地瞧着他，还将永远赤诚地瞧下去，不知疲倦，不知餍足。

—END—


End file.
